


Miracle

by PagingPaige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Response. Miracle & Pepper Potts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was a practical woman. She had been ever since she was a child, and that had never changed over the years. Organization had always been her strong suit, part of why she was so excellent at her job, and she was always no-nonsense. She worked as a good counter balance to Tony Stark's playboy ways. She kept him on point, got him to where he needed to go, and dealt with everything he was too busy, too drunk, or didn't care to handle. He compensated her handsomely and she'd built quite the reputation for herself. They were a good team and Pepper didn't want that changing.  
  
Except, it did. They'd gone back and forth on him going out for a 'field' test. Rhodey had tried to reason with Tony, but once the stubborn bastard set his mind to something, there was no dissuading him. They all knew the risks. She just hadn't expected Rhodey to let him get kidnapped. Pepper knew the rules. There was no negotiating with terrorists. More than that though, there were no demands made to them. She buried herself in work as best she could, kept Stark Industries running and whole while he was gone because she had every confidence that he would come back. He couldn't _not_ come back as far as she was concerned.   
  
The past few months, Pepper had been struggling with her developing feelings for him. She started to hate having to get his bimbos out in the mornings because he couldn't bear any kind of decency when it came to his one night stands. At least she knew all of his issues and she wasn't holding her breath for him to figure out that she gave a damn about him. With every day that passed, there was less and less hope for her to hold onto that he'd come back safe. God only knew what he was facing, if he was even alive. Rhodey was out there looking for him though, regardless of the risk it posed for his career. He was a true friend, which was hard to come by with Tony's personality.  
  
Pepper refused to give up hope. She stayed at his mansion in Malibu, made use of one of the numerous guest bedrooms, and worked out of his shop for a while there. She couldn't bear going to the office after the first four weeks, unable to deal with the whispered questions and stares from the employees, and Obediah's pointed observations. He was starting to talk about Tony never coming back and Pepper refused to believe in that eventuality.   
  
It was the logical conclusion. He was already dead. To hope for another outcome was childish and unrealistic, given the facts. Still, Pepper went against everything she'd ever been and dared to hope for the impossible. She begged for a miracle, prayed that he'd be returned to her. It took over three months, but the call finally came. Her miracle finally happened. Rhodey called, saying that he'd found Tony and that they were on their way home. She quietly thanked him and hung up the phone, before tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
A miracle. He was alive, on his way home. Pepper would never doubt in a higher power again, not when it brought him home again, home to her. No matter what happened, no matter if she never acted on the feelings she'd developed for him, she would always be grateful for the miracle that brought him back to her alive. Pepper only hoped that he was whole, too.


End file.
